


Not of this World

by VioletArcher33



Series: The New World [1]
Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Multi, New World, Team Plasma (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Naruto and his friends were sailing across the ocean when their ship was suddenly sucked into a whirlpool that sent them into a new world where the people use strange creatures known as Pokémon to battle against one another.
Series: The New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700578
Kudos: 1





	1. An Unknown Land

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who have decided to read the first chapter of Not of this world. Like the summary as well as the tags have suggested this will be a crossover fic between the Naruto universe and the Pokémon. This story will also be a yaoi one for those of you like to know that short of thing before you start reading a story. Hope you enjoy!

Naruto stood atop the deck of the ship he and his closet friends were traveling on. Though it was dark and most of his other friends were asleep, Naruto wasn't the only one who was atop the deck and as such both he and Gaara were standing side by side lost in conversation. "...It's nice that you were able to find the time to go on this trip with us Gaara. Though will your brother and sister really be able to handle the village without you?" Naruto spoke out as he looked out towards the sea.

"Yes I am sure that they will be able to handle the village without me, they have been nagging me to take some time off for months now so they must be thrilled to finally have me out of their hair." Gaara responded to his blond companion while he was also looking out to sea.

Though they were staring quite hard at the sea that surrounds them, they were too lost in their conversation to see that the ship that they had boarded was heading directly towards a whirlpool; at least until they weren't able to get away from it. "Gaara! Warn the Captain, I think we are about to be in..." Naruto started but was cut off when he was thrown across ship's deck.

Naruto wasn't the only one who was thrown across the ship and pretty soon Gaara was landing on top of him which took the breath from his lungs. Within seconds after both boys landed, they were once again thrown across the ship just as it made contact with the whirlpool that was going to be their downfall.

The moment the ship touched the whirlpool it was sucked underneath the waves which destroyed the ship. Now with the ship destroyed, Naruto and Gaara weren't the only ones in the water but since Naruto was worried about what was happening with him and as such he wasn't able to pay attention to see where his other friends were at. Eventually the whirlpool got the best of Naruto and pulled him under the water where he was sucked into the dark of the waiting sea.

*****

The rays of the sun broke through the unconsciousness that had claimed hold of Naruto's mind and when he finally came out of the blackness that had kept him asleep, he started to open his eyes. This allowed Naruto to see that he had been laying on his back on the shore of some unknown land though he wasn't the only that was on this beach since he was able to see that Gaara, Konohamaru as well as Rock Lee were all beside him still lost in the blackness that had claimed them.

Wanting to ensure that they were all still breathing, Naruto hurried to each of their sides to check their pulse and thankfully each of them still had a steady pulse. Now that Naruto had ensured that his friends that had landed near him were all still alive, he started to call out to each of them. Though when that didn't Naruto slapped the individual that was closest to him which happened to be Rock Lee.

With that Rock Lee came flying up ready to use his taijutsu to knock down the individual that had dared to hit him though when he saw Naruto, he quickly put his fist's down. As soon as Naruto saw that he now wasn't the only one awake in this strange land he figured it would be now easier to wake the others up. "Rock Lee, I need you to wake Gaara up while I focus on waking Konohamaru up. Once this is done we can figure out where the hell we are as well as all our other friends." Naruto instructed of the male Ninja.

Though Rock Lee had just woken up he was quick to do as he was instructed and was on top of the downed Sand Ninja within seconds. When Naruto saw that Rock Lee was heading to do as he was asked, the blond Ninja made his way towards Konohamaru. The trip to the younger male only took a few seconds and as soon as Naruto was there he did the same thing to Konohamaru that he did to Rock Lee. This strategy worked just as well with Konohamaru as it did with the taijutsu user and pretty soon Konohamaru was flying up into the air and from the sounds that were coming from where Naruto had left Rock Lee and Gaara, Naruto assumed that the taijutsu user had managed to wake the Kage of the Sand Village.

Now that Naruto and Rock Lee had managed to awaken the other two Ninja that had landed on the shore with them, they got busy trying to salvage what they could from the wreckage that washed ashore. Though the only things that were able to be found among the wreckage was a corpse of one of the crew members as well as a few bundles of kunai that could be useful if this land was indeed a hostile one.

Once Naruto and the others had finished searching the area they once again gathered around each other and as always Naruto took charge. "We should head out and try to find out if this land is peaceful or not and we won't find that out by standing around here." Naruto informed those around him.

The Ninja that surrounded him didn't seem to have any objection with that and as such the group was soon heading out. Since the group was filled with Ninja they knew that they had to be quiet in a land that were unfamiliar with and had the possibility of being filled with enemies.

The minutes ticked by as the group continued their trek in silence and eventually the minutes turned into hours with the four Ninja finding no end to the forest that they were going through though their quiet journey was about to get ruined. Into the third hour of their walk a loud explosion could be heard coming from up ahead of them and since they were new to this land, they were quick to make their way towards the noise though they were also smart enough to take a higher position among the trees.

The Ninja that were from both the Leaf and Sand were quick thanks to the chakra enhanced movements that they used. Upon arriving at the scene where they had heard the noise, Naruto saw that there were two teenagers that seemed to be around his own groups age though these two strangers were surrounded by a group of ten individuals that were dressed in black and had a crest that was unknown to Naruto and the other Ninja. Though what surprised Naruto the most was the creatures that both the teenagers and the larger group was using.

_"Where the hell are we? I know that we don't have anything like that where we come from..."_ Naruto contemplated as he continued to watch the exchange. Though as Naruto was watching the two groups below them, he spotted a glint of metal from those that were surrounding the younger two. This could mean only one thing and this was something that Naruto was not going to allow to happen even if he knew nothing about this land or it's people. Turning towards the other Ninja that had joined him. "Gaara. Rock Lee. I need you to circle around and get overhead of those people. The second that you see me hit the ground, I want you to attack!" Naruto instructed of the two elder Ninja.

Naruto's instruction caused both Ninja to vanish into thin air though Naruto could spot them reappear in the air that he had instructed them to go to. Before he could inform Konohamaru on what he wanted him to go, Naruto heard one of the individuals down below speak. "Give us your Pokémon or we will take them from you in a more violent way!" a deep male voice growled out.

Though Naruto had no clue what Pokémon were, he did know what cruelty was and this was something that Naruto would not stand for. Within seconds after hearing this, Naruto had a kunai in his hand. "Konohamaru, get ready to attack though I don't want you to put yourself in danger unless it is necessary." Naruto instructed of the other male who nodded his head in acknowledgement of the order and as such he too had a kunai appear in his hand.

From the moment that Naruto saw the kunai in Konohamarus's hand he jumped into action. Thanks to his years of Ninja training, Naruto went flying across the forest and within seconds had buried his kunai in the neck of one of his enemies and before he had even pulled the kunai out he had felt the life drift from the stranger. This signaled for both Gaara and Rock Lee to attack and within seconds both other Ninja were going on the offensive. 

As Naruto jumped back from the now deceased stranger, he saw that Gaara had already engulfed three of the strangers in his sand and from the crimson that covered the sand, Naruto knew that they were already gone from this earth. Now with four of the strangers already taken out and seeing that Rock Lee was about to take another one Naruto decided that he had to focus on taking out the others though before he was able to attack, a handful of kunai with slithering through the wind smashing into various body parts of the strangers. While some of the strikes had killed their targets, Naruto could tell this from the groans that he was hearing from three of the downed strangers.

Not wanting to leave potential opponents alive, Naruto made his way towards them so he could finish them off though before he could one of the teenagers they rescued stopped him. "You don't need to kill them, if you turn them in at the police station you will receive a reward since city officials all over the Unova region are offering rewards for Team Plasma members." a young male voice explained to the blond Ninja.

Turning towards the voice in question, Naruto saw a slightly tanned youth with longish blue hair staring back at him. With his close examination of the other male was dressed in mostly yellow besides for his black shorts.

When Naruto heard the name of this land it became clear to him that he was no longer in his own world since this land had never been recorded in his world's history. Though from learning that they would be able to earn money from turning these criminals in, Naruto decided that would be the best course of action since they would need funds to survive in this world.

With this in mind Naruto waved over Gaara as well as both Konohamaru and Rock Lee to inform them of his plan and when they arrived, Naruto started to speak. " Gaara, can you use your sand to bind the wrists of the three injured? We can use them to earn money in this new land and since I'm going to assume that the funds that we brought with us wont be of any use here..." Naruto inquired of the crimson haired Ninja while also giving him a reason behind his request. As soon as Naruto saw Gaara's sand float out of the gourd on his back, he turned towards his remaining friends. "...Rock Lee. Konohamaru. I need you to search the dead for anything of value or interest." Naruto instructed of the other two Ninja, who were quick to do as Naruto asked of them.

Now that his team all had missions of their own to complete, Naruto turned towards the blue haired stranger that he had just saved. "So you mentioned that this land is known as Unova...is it hostile to foreigners?" Naruto inquired of the boy.

Thankfully Naruto didn't have to wait long for an answer and pretty soon he heard the voice of the stranger once more. "No Unova is a friendly region to foreigners especially since we have plenty of them coming and going so they can participate in the Unova League though Team Plasma and other criminal groups can be hostile to trainers of any region." the blue haired boy explained to Naruto.

All of this only confused Naruto even more though he decided to leave the questions that formed from the conversation with the stranger for another time though he did want to ask the blue haired male as well as his green haired companion, though before he could Naruto's team interrupted him. "Hey Naruto, it looks like Gaara has the prisoners bound up and Rock Lee and I have completed the search of the dead..." Konohamaru spoke out though and when he caught off his words, Naruto turned to look at him.

Though when he turned towards Konohamaru, Naruto saw that both he and Rock Lee had a handful of small red and white round objects as well as what looked to be some unknown rectangular device though Naruto could also see that both males had bags tied to their waists. "What are those things?" Naruto muttered to himself though since he didn't speak all that quietly the young strangers responded to what he asked.

"Those are Pokéballs and Pokédexes. They are used to help study and capture Pokémon." one of the strangers replied though since the voice sounded different, Naruto assumed that it must have been the green haired male that spoke.

This only caused more questions to appear though once again Naruto decided to push the questions down for now and focus on finding a way to get to the nearest town. "We are new to this land and don't know the way around yet, so I was wondering if you would lead us to the nearest town?" Naruto inquired of the two males.

"We wouldn't mind showing you the way though it will have to be in the morning since its getting dark...our camp is this way if you will follow us." the blue haired male spoke out to the group of Ninja.

Not seeing anything wrong with camping in the woods, Naruto just nodded his head before pulling one of his prisoners up off the ground; Gaara followed suit with this as well while the green haired male pulled the last prisoner up off the ground. Once everything was ready the group moved out of the clearing where they left the dead and onto the campsite.


	2. A Nights Exploration

The forest that their camp sat within was quiet which was soothing to Naruto since he had grown to love the quiet moments that life brings him. As Naruto was listening to the quiet that surrounded him, he was also going through the bags of things that Konohamaru and Rock Lee has lifted from the dead Team Plasma members. 

While he was searching the items, Naruto had learned that most of the Pokéballs were emptying which would come in handy for him and his team if they were going to be stuck here for a while since capturing these creatures known as Pokémon would help them blend in with the world that they found themselves in. Naruto was also able to figure out how to reset on of the smartphones and register it as his own and though as Ninja he didn’t like his picture circulating in an unknown land, it was the only way to complete the registration process. Thankfully, the Pokédex app that their guides were talking about popped right up on the phone when he was registering it. 

Since Naruto was unable to fall asleep due to all the excitement that was caused with finding himself stranded in another world, he decided that he would explore the area around the camp. As he was making his way out of the camp, he slid his new phone inside his pocket as well as grabbed ahold of a few of the empty Pokéballs just in case he was attacked while he was exploring.

It didn’t take long for Naruto to leave behind the tent that he was sharing with Konohamaru and make it to the edge of the camp site, all without waking one of his sleeping companions. Before any of his companions could wake up, Naruto slipped into the foliage that surrounded the area. 

Since Naruto was new to this area and really didn’t want to get lost exploring, he decided that it would be best if he stayed close to camp and even If he strayed to far he was hoping that the arrows that he carved into the trees that surrounded him would easily help him get back to camp. Though seeing the creatures that the citizens of this world used, scared Naruto a little at first, he was hoping to find one that was wild and would be easily captured since he would like to be the first of his group of friends to capture a Pokémon within this world. 

As the minutes ticked by, Naruto eventually started to worry that he wouldn’t be able t see any of these creatures and was just about to give up and head back to camp when he heard rustling coming from a bush nearby. The rustling that he heard was followed by a low growl that seemed to rumble directly into his body. _“Whatever creature made that sound must be huge!”_ Naruto concluded as he pulled out one of the empty Pokéballs. Focusing on the growl, Naruto was able to pinpoint the location where it was coming from which seemed to be coming directly east of his current location. 

Looking towards the area where the growling creature was making the noise, Naruto was able to see a shadowy figure step out from the bushes. By the crouch, the form was in, Naruto could tell that the creature was going to attack him. Naruto assumed that this creature was one of the Pokémon of this world and not one of the animals that resided within his own world and as such he got ready to throw the Pokéball that he held within his hands. Though since Naruto was not wanting to waste the precious item that could be his savior during this altercation with one of these creatures, he decided that he would wait for the perfect moment to strike. 

The opportunity to capture the Pokémon, came a few seconds after Naruto readied the Pokéball. As the creature came flying towards him, Naruto used all his years of intense training to dodge the attack and as the Pokémon went flying passed him, the Pokéball followed. When the Pokéball contacted the creature, Naruto watched as a red beam of light hit the creature and sucked it inside of the Pokéball. Since Naruto was new to this, he decided the best course of action would be to wait for the Pokéball to stop moving which it did after three small jerks.

When the Pokéball stopped moving, Naruto made his way over to the object and reached to pick it up though the moment that his hand touched the item, a ding echoed from within his pocket. Since Naruto didn’t think he had anything with him that made noises like that, he looked around the area with a questioning expression written all over his face. Though when he looked around and saw nothing else around him, it dawned on Naruto what the noise could be. “That must be the smartphone…” Naruto muttered out, feeling a little ignorant with the items of this world. Wanting to see why the phone made such a noise, Naruto reached inside his pocket to pull the item out. 

Once Naruto had the phone within his hand, he saw that there was some sort of notification from the Pokédex app that he had downloaded when registering the phone as his own. Wanting to learn what the Pokédex was trying to tell him, Naruto pushed on the app to find out. **_“Congratulations Naruto for the capture of the Trickster Fox Pokémon known as Zorua. At your earliest convenience, click on the image of your Pokémon within your captured tab and name it.”_** After reading the message that came across his Pokédex app, Naruto decided that it was best to see what the creature looked in person before sticking it with a name that would last the entire time the creature was with him. 

Now that Naruto had completed his objective within the forest that night, he made his way back towards the camp following the arrows that he placed within the trees.

** * **

Naruto awoke to the feeling of something hitting him and when he eventually had enough of the nagging feeling that the hitting was causing within his body; Naruto opened his eyes to put a stop to it. As he did so, Naruto saw that all his friends were staring at him like he was about to be eaten alive. The sight of them, started to cause fear to swirl itself around his body. “Why are you all staring at me like that?” Naruto asked as he tried to keep his voice from breaking with the fear that he was feeling. 

“We have been trying to wake you for the last half hour though every time that we get near you, that creature tries to attack us. Do you want me to kill it?” Gaara explained to Naruto before asking the blond if he wanted him to kill something.

Though Naruto was glad that Gaara was showing progress with asking to kill something before just doing it, he was now curious as to what creature was holding him hostage. Naruto looked towards his chest where due to his now being wide awake, he could feel a weight laying on. Doing so allowed Naruto to see a black fox creature with a dark purple mixed in its fur at the top of its head, and at the tip of its tail _. “That must be the Zorua that I captured though it looks different than what the image on the Pokédex app showed me.”_ Naruto concluded as he grasped ahold of the Pokémon that was ensuring that none of his friends got close to him. Doing this allowed Naruto to see that Zorua’s Pokéball was opened and laying on the ground beside him.

Not wanting anything to happen to the Pokéball, Naruto hurried and picked the item up to ensure that it stayed safe. “None of you have to worry about Zorua. I captured him while you were all sleeping last night and since you are all my friends, he won’t hurt you.” Naruto informed them, though he said the last part for Zorua to hear since he wanted the fox like Pokémon to understand that these people weren’t to be harmed. 

As Naruto was staring at the Pokémon that he held within his arms, he thought of the perfect name for the creature. Though before he decided anything, he wanted to ask Zorua what he thought of the name but before he could do that, Naruto was interrupted. 

“You are so lucky to have captured a Zorua, let alone a Shiny one at that!” the blue-haired boy called out. 

Hearing the voice, caused Naruto to look towards it which made Naruto realize that his own group as well as these strangers who have become their new travelling companions in this strange world, had never introduced themselves to each other. This was something that Naruto was going to change, which is why Naruto started to speak at that point in time to ensure that they all introduced themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you for reading this chapter of Not of this World and I hope that you enjoyed it and as always please review and comment on your thoughts about the story. Until next time! 


End file.
